Twist of Faith
by Bad Boi
Summary: When two dimensions are connected what will happen.....
1. Default Chapter

Pain and deceit  
  
  
  
It was bright and early in the cabin where Goku lived with Chichi  
right next to him in the bed. Gohan was married now and had two kids Pan, and Fry, Gohan never really visited. Goten was in college and dated Bra, Vegita's daughter. Trunks was also in college and dated Pan. Vegita had another daughter, her name was Skirt for some reason Bulma like's to give her children clothes names. The Z warrior Krillin, Yamacha etc. were living there live's as usual, especially Yamacha.   
  
  
Yamacha was now one hell of a lover and slept with every one of the saiyan's mate especially Bulma and Chichi. One day the saiyans came home and smelt Yamacha and they became very pissed off for they been smelling him for the past couple of days. When the saiyans heard what there mates had to say about Yamacha. The saiyans went on a rampage in unison and all of them went to ss6 and still going. This power was tremendous and made a tear in the dimension connecting two dimension, the dragonballz dimension and the sailormoon dimension.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
It was incredible on how the saiyans were going all-out Gohan especially since he had a full bond like Vegita and Goku, but for some reason Goku and Vegita were less aggressive because it was not the first time Chichi and Bulma have done this. Yet it was different because it was their own friend who betrayed them so they were pissed off incredibly. Trunks and Goten didn't really get as angry as Gohan but was enough to go to ss6. Gohan on the other hand was the angriest and was about to split Yamacha in two.   
  
Goku know taught his son's and the other saiyan's the instant transmission and Gohan was the first to use it when he found Yamacha.  
Yamacha was of course watching porn with Master Roshi and was drooling. Gohan in a flash went in front of the TV and broken beyond salvage and took Yamacha by the throat and was beating the living hell out of him. 


	2. Yamacha's and Darian's demise

Yamacha's and Darian's Demise  
  
  
  
It was incredible on how the saiyans were going all-out Gohan especially since he had a full bond like Vegita and Goku, but for some reason Goku and Vegita were less aggressive because it was not the first time Chichi and Bulma have done this. Yet it was different because it was their own friend who betrayed them so they were pissed off incredibly. Trunks and Goten didn't really get as angry as Gohan but was enough to go to ss6. Gohan on the other hand was the angriest and was about to split Yamacha in two.   
  
Goku know taught his son's and the other saiyan's the instant transmission and Gohan was the first to use it when he found Yamacha.  
Yamacha was of course watching porn with Master Roshi and was drooling. Gohan in a flash went in front of the TV and broke it beyond salvage and took Yamacha by the throat and was beating the living hell out of him. Gohan was to be joined by Goku and Vegita and followed by Trunks and Goten. They all beat him in unison all of them at ss6. They didn't notice the tear in the sky because they were to busy slaughtering Yamacha. They punched him every where making him bruise and become bloody it was a torture fight that each saiyan loved at the same time hating who they were beating. Gohan gave Yamacha the worst punishment with punches and kicks so hard it made Yamacha have amnesia in and out of it.   
  
As Gohan was taking out his rage on Yamacha the other saiyans were staring in the sky at the tear in it. Meanwhile Gohan offered the others if they wanted to finish Yamacha togther and they all started putting there hands togther to signify the kamahamaha wave Gohan did the same and in that instant Yamacha was dying a slow death, as he was melting into nothing.  
After Yamacha died Gohan felt better but still angry and would kill anyone right now. Like the others he caught attention from the hole that was in the sky and felt the presence coming from it. The presence was not bad but it was huge it almost at ss5 and had 7 other presences following close to ss5 also. The Saiyan were prepared to fight.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It was a bright and early morning and Usagi decided to go for a walk with the inner scouts. They walked and walked looking for cute boys with muscular bodies and the boys had to be smart. Of course what every girl wants in a man. The sailor scouts were very powerful and could fight really well. They were talking about Darian especially since he was Ami's boyfriend. In the Silver Millennium Ami was suppose to be with Darian but Queen Selinity and the King of Earth wanted some common ground so they set up a wedding for there children to be married, Darian and Serenity, but The Queen of Mercury interfered because her daughter was very upset that Darian was forced to marry the princess of the moon. In the Silver Millennium there was a law that said. "If you object to a royal marriage between two planets then you most fight the mother of the bride if you are a women who objects, but if you are a man you most face the father of the groom." During the Silver Millennium the five inner planets and the moon were a bit savage like the saiyans but not as savage as to killing a person. So the battle went on at first it was even for mercurian and lunarian blood was evenly matched when it came to fighting regularly but Lunarians were stronger in there magic and their strength then mercurians were, yet mercurians are faster and are wiser and can compute thing very fast. Selinity was starting to have a edge on the queen of Mercury until Selinity made a wrong move by putting a punch straight to the face of the queen of Mercury, because, the very fast Mercurian blocked then punched to the weak spot of all lunarians which was their left part of their knee. The queen of Mercury kick there and the pain was so terrible that Selinity almost blanked out, but didn't. Selinity tried to attack with her Cosmic moon blade strike but the mercurian dodged the attack and used her Mercury blizzard force a huge blizzard came in a form of a tornado and darted out millions of icicles at the opponent and the match was over. Selinity let Sailor Mercury and Darian be together. At last.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
While walking the scouts realized a dark hole in the sky and could feel the power coming from it. They decided to check on the gash in the sky. When they got there Darian was already there looking at the hole in awe. Suddenly the hole became a vacuum and sucked in the scouts and Darian. Ami was trying to find her way to Darian but couldn't Darian was also try to find a why to Ami but also couldn't then a gigantic tree hit Darian at a speed so high it killed him on the spot. Ami paled as she saw her beloved die at the hands of a simple tree. Soon after the incident the portal flung the scouts into the dbz dimension and closed up as mysterious as it came. Ami was not paying any attention to what just happened and kept on thinking about how her beloved died. She couldn't bare the pain and fainted were she stood. 


End file.
